


Slip It In

by britishmycrofts



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmycrofts/pseuds/britishmycrofts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe tries DPing Patrick. The results are gratifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip It In

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before... I hope it's decent enough. Enjoy!

Patrick was on his knees, arching his back low so his ass was raised. Joe had gently pressed his face into a pillow, and Patrick's audible breathing filled the bedroom. He could hear Joe rummaging through their drawers. The rip of a condom packet and pop of a bottle of lube followed shortly after. 

Patrick didn't dare turn his head away from the pillow to watch Joe coat his fingers with lube. Joe wanted Patrick to be blind when he fucked him and made it clear that there would be punishments if Patrick didn't follow directions. "Reintroduce yourself to the pathetic little noises you make when I make you moan and shudder under my grip" were his exact words. Patrick agreed immediately. 

Patrick gasped into the pillow as Joe's forefinger traced his hole before slipping in. Joe hummed with pleasure as Patrick gave a muffled yelp when he felt Joe's finger brush by his prostate.

"Good boy," Joe said before putting another finger in, and Patrick felt his cheeks heat up at the praise. Joe started using two fingers to stretch Patrick out, occasionally touching his prostate. "Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard and rough tonight. Isn't that how you like it, you little slut?"

Patrick released a helpless moan and nodded into the pillow, hoping Joe would see it. Joe quickly inserted a third finger. Patrick bucked his hips in response, wanting more, wanting desperately to fuck himself on Joe's large fingers, but Joe pushed him back down roughly before slapping his ass.

"None of that now," he growled. "Patience."

Patience, patience. Patrick waited as Joe continued to stretch him out. His dick throbbed painfully against his stomach, but Joe wouldn't let Patrick touch himself. Joe slipped his fingers out, and Patrick whined loudly at the feeling of being empty.

"Ohmygod, put them back in," he moaned against the pillow before he could stop himself. 

Joe's hand came down hard on Patrick's ass once, twice, three times and leaned down next to him, growling into his ear, "Don't you fucking dare talk back to me, you filthy little whore."

Patrick nodded, biting his lip as his left cheek throbbed in pain. Joe chuckled and leaned back, then moaned as he stroked his dick and coated it with lube. 

Joe positioned his dick and pushed in slowly, and Patrick's breathing hitched as Joe's cock pushed against his prostate. Joe slid out and in until he was pounding Patrick's ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Patrick's breathing grew frantic, and he heard Joe moaning and saying "that's right, you slut" and "sing for me, baby" whenever Patrick let out a particularly loud whine. Joe's nails dug into Patrick's hips as he held him in place, and his hands wandered occasionally to slap his ass or to tease Patrick's hard cock. Patrick's moan bordered on a scream when Joe's thumb swiped across his slit, spreading the dripping precum along the shaft. 

He thought it wouldn't get any better until Joe slowed down and inserted a finger in his ass, his finger pushing against his dick in Patrick's hole. Patrick gasped loudly and gripped the bedsheets tighter, eliciting a low chuckle from Joe. 

Joe began to thrust again, alternating his thrusts with his finger so that Patrick's prostate could be stimulated at all times. Patrick's whining turned into short screams, and Joe responded by slipping in another finger. His fingers jabbed at Patrick's prostate every time Joe pulled out, and, oh god, Patrick has never felt so full. 

They kept it like that, Patrick sobbing desperately into the pillow and wishing he could come, and Joe penetrating him with both fingers and cock, angling his thrusts each time to send new waves of pleasure rolling through Patrick. Patrick heard a change in Joe's breathing as it grew shallower and his moans louder from the friction of his fingers against his cock and in Patrick's ass. Before he knew it, Joe pulled out and flipped Patrick over. Patrick saw Joe for the first time since they started. Strands of sweaty curls had fallen over his face, and his body glistened with sweat. 

Joe grabbed a fistful of Patrick's hair and shoved his head closer to his cock, and Patrick took the hint. He opened his mouth and started sucking, using his hands to stroke the part of the shaft that his mouth didn't take in. Joe tipped his head back, a guttural moan leaving his lips as Patrick's tongue moved around the head of his cock. He kept working, pumping Joe's dick through his hands and sucking until Joe tightened his grip on his hair. Patrick grunted in pain. 

"I want you to swallow my load," Joe breathed out. Patrick said "mhm" in response, and quickened the speed of his sucking. 

It didn't take much longer before Joe came in Patrick's mouth, moaning his name like it was something holy and unclean at the same time. Patrick swallowed eagerly, Joe's cum slightly salty on his tongue. His own dick throbbed for a release, and once Joe rode out the rest of his high, he loosened his grip on Patrick's hair. 

Then Joe was pushing Patrick back down on the bed and hooking Patrick's legs over his shoulders. He pressed quick, chaste kisses on the inside of Patrick's thighs and began to stroke Patrick's length. Patrick bucked his hips forward, pleading with a hiss for Joe's mouth to take in his cock, and Joe happily obliged. Fingers gripping the bedsheets, Patrick shuddered with pleasure as Joe began sucking him off. It took Patrick an embarrassingly short time before he came, his toes curling as white hot pleasure racked his body. Joe slowed the pace of his sucking until Patrick finished and crawled up near him and began pressing soft kisses on his stomach. 

"Holy shit, baby," he murmured against Patrick's pale, sweaty skin. "You're so beautiful. Daddy's so proud of you." 

Patrick smiled tiredly and played with a curl of Joe's hair. "Can we shower together?"

Joe leaned in and kissed Patrick on the mouth. "Anything you want, babe," he whispered against Patrick's lips. "I know how much you love being wet."

"Good god," Patrick chuckled. He broke the kiss and swung his legs off the bed. "Come on, you dirty boy. To the shower with you." 

Joe snorted and trotted after Patrick to shower together.


End file.
